tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama All-Stars
Time for one of the biggest seasons ever! In this all-star season, we will have the best of the best compete strategically, physically, and socially in the biggest challenge yet, or risk being eliminated in the Flush of Shame! 15 all-stars, one winner! $1,000,000! Contestants Powerful Players #Alejandro - Sunsummer7 #Lindsay - Sunsummer7 #Dawn - TrentFan #Heather - MPPS #Griffin - SoaringSpirits #Kyndel - SoaringSpirits #Anne Maria - SoaringSpirits Super Stars #Gwen - Sunsummer7 #Noah - TrentFan #Paper - TrentFan #B - S321 #Derek - S321 #Courtney - MPPS #Bridgette - MPPS Eliminated #Scott - S321 Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Come on in, All-Stars! Heather: *arrives* Another season? Ugh, just hand me the million and let me walk away already. Courtney: *puts her arm out in front of her, blocking her path* Not so fast. I am a C.I.T. I've been trained for this stuff, if anything, you're going down. Bridgette: Girls, please. Let's not fight. Courtney: *glares* Pfft, you, of all people, trying to intervene? Heather: You make me sick, both of you. B: *walks off the plane in slo-mo* Thank you! Thank you very much! Scott: The three stooges are back! Derek: *pops out of the ground* And better than ever! Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Lindsay: Hi! I'm Lindsay! I'm glad to be back at... what's the show called again? Gwen: *arrives* It's Total Drama. *sighs* B: *to Derek and Scott* But one of you needs to be Curley, so off with the hair! *takes out a razor* Scott and Derek: *point fingers at each other* IT'S HIM* B: *plays einey meeny miney mo, and lands on Scott, than hands him the razor* Well, it's you ol' chum! *smirks* Scott: *glares at B and shaves his hair off* Now we're complete... Courtney: Are you three... even legal? Bridgette: (CONF) Being an antagonist really screwed things up for me. Why did I do it? Pressure... I don't know. Maybe, well, actually being a decent person will get me far. B: What's that supposed to mean? I mean, I know what it means, but in this context? Courtney: Jusr don't expect to make it far. B: Touche! If I'm going down early, you're going down with me! Chris: Since Anne Maria's name was drawn out of a hat earlier, she will go to the team that loses the first challenge. *hands out team buffs to contestants* Head to your campsites! Episode 1 Players Cabin (1) Lindsay: *sighs, feeling alone* (CONF) In World Tour, I was eliminated by an alliance... I didn't have many friends. I want at least one! (NON-CONF) I need a friend... any friend. Heather: (CONF) Lindsay? An All-Star? That's like calling a Flip-Flop, Steven Dawkings or whatever his name is. (END CONF) So, Lindsay? Looking for a friend? (CONF) That moron would probably join me anyway. Lindsay: Of course! Heather: Nice to have you with me. *glares at Scott* Hey, ginger snaps, get over here. (CONF) Way too easy. Is this game even worth playing anymore? Scott: *comes over* What the h*** is it? Lindsay: *to Heather* So, are we friends? Heather: *to Lindsay* Sure. ''*snickers, and shoots daggers at Scott* Whoa, first of all, you've got things the wrong way around. *signals Lindsay to agree* I give you attitude and you accept it, and move on with your shallow, pathetic life, not vice versa. It wouldn't work. Second of all, fine, no alliance for you, unless you accept these policies. And if you ''ever throw a challenge, without my call, you're a goner. Us three will make the final 3 and merge, under my policies. Lindsay: *gets the signal* Okay, I agree with Heather! Scott: *to Heather* Woah, woah, woah. You're not the despot of this! We're co-operating. We run strategies by each other and agree. As Machievelli once said, "The ends justifies the means". We'll do whatever it takes to reach the final stages of the game. Heather: *hi-fives Lindsay* She is the prime example of a worthwhile alliance member. (CONF) More like the prime example of a Flip-Flop with a half-brain cell. (END CONF) Sorry bud, you follow my orders, or you're on your own. Scott: *glares at Heather* Deal, but I get to actually have a say in things! I saw the s*** you pulled in Island and you failed! Contrary to what you think, you're not the only person here with a functioning brain! Heather: *whispers* Keep your mouth shut, don't bring up anything, and maybe I'll give you some say in what we do. But for now, I want to hear an apology. I made the final 3. I saw that crap you pulled in Revenge. Yeah. Whoopie-doo. Scott: *whipers* Fine, I apologize, and if you don't give me say, I'm more than willing to reveal what you did to everyone! Dawn: *meditates randomly* Heather: They know, they don't care. So you shut up, you get say, don't even bother with your stooges, and let me do some work, while you use your half-brain cell to think of strategy, and I have to agree with it. *walks to Dawn* Meditation? Wow, you're so unique, and peaceful. (CONF) Eww. Creep. Dawn: Thanks. Scott: *shoots daggers at Heather* LISTEN SISTER! I MAY APPEAR TO BE A REDNECK BUMPKIN, BUT I'M A LOT SMARTER THAN YOU GIVE ME CREDIT FOR! WE WORK TOGETHER, OR I GET EVERYONE TO VOTE YOU OUT! Heather: Wow, I totally agree with you about Mother Nature needing support! Infact, I'm totally donating a good amount of my winnings to charity, to help improve our world! Compassionate, and supportive people like you should win, and I could help you win that. (CONF) The most I'd donate, is a million dollars. To myself, of course. Mother Earth can go - (END CONF) You know what, Scott? Just, leave. Scott: NEVER! NOT UNTIL WE AGREE TO CO-OPERATE! YOUR TOTALITARIANIST TACTICS MAY WORK FOR HER *points to Lindsay* BUT NOT FOR ME! Heather: *pulls him aside, and whispers* We'll work this out later, just let me do what I need to do first. *Back to Dawn, and puts on a fake smile* So, what do you say? Dawn: Sure. Lindsay: *walks to Heather* So, BFF! Can I walk with you a minute? I have some questions. Scott: (CONF) Heather thinks that I have no rights and will willingly serve as her subordinate! I'm the author of MY fate buddy! Heather: (CONF) Ok, so I've got Flip-Flop, Icky Ginger Snaps, and Freaky Voodoo Weirdo. Incase one goes AWOL, I need a replacement... but... who is there to chose from? Griffin and Kyndel? No way. That only leaves... *gulps* Alejandro... Ugh. Why can't this be simple? (END CONF) Sure, Lindsay, BFF... Lindsay: *walking with Heather* I saw that Scott got rules, what about me? *innocent smile* Heather: Don't worry, BFF, we'll get our priorities straight. I'll let you use some of my make-up, ok? SOME. Scott: (CONF) Heather Moore, the dumb*** Queen Bee thinks she can tell me what to do! And it's really pissing me off! My dad always told me that I was in charge! I'm a McLane, I DECIDE! She's the Harley Quinn in this alliance! I'M THE JOKER! AND THE JOKER NEVER IS PUSHED AROUND! Lindsay: *to Heather* Yay! Thanks. *hugs* But still, what are the priorities? I'm wondering, and excited! Heather: ... If you have like, anyone you want to vote out, I'll totally vote with you! Oh, and, you have a higher rank than Scott in this alliance hierarchy. *walks over to Alejandro* Alejandro, we need to talk. Scott: *re-grows his hair, spray paints it green and puts on clown warpaint, looking like the Joker* Why so serious.....? (ok wtf) Alejandro: Heather? It's been so long. We haven't talked since My Total Drama World Tour. What do you need? Scott: *thinking he's the Joker, to Heather* Harley Quinn, we're working together! Exactly the same at best! Heather: *shoves Scott into furniture, causing it to collapse on him, and ignores him* Alejandro, it's been so long. *strokes his shoulder* We were a thing, remember. So, maybe, buddying up with Dawn, Lindsay and I? Oh, and ranga too. We'd be unstoppable. Alejandro: Sure, why not? Heather: Perfect. (CONF) Ah, I can't wait until the first challenge, so we can show the other team who is really boss. Scott: *dodges the attack and puts a kick me sign on Heather's back* I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THIS EXCURSION! Lindsay: Heather, Scott put something on your back. *takes it off* Oh it's a "kick me" sign! Heather: Wow, real mature Scott. *throws his clothes drawer at him* (CONF) That little ginger kid is seriously getting on my nerves. Scott: *throws Heather's clothes at her* LIKE YOU'RE THE EPITOME OF MATURITY! Heather: *snatches her clothes* Eww, get out of my clothes you sick perve. (CONF) Ugh, he's going next. When we lose, I've already got the numbers, we WILL boot Scott. (END CONF) You see this, Al? That little freak is touching my things, and that is not ''permitted. Alejandro: I know! What's his problem... Stars Cabin (1) Courtney: So, I've made up a bathroom schedule, and have decided that as everyone has to share a bunk bed, leaving one person with two bunks to themselves, I get it, as I will be the most contributive person to our team, and will lead us all to victory, you can count on me, as I need my rest. *sticks the schedule on the wall* Bridgette: It's all yours. B: *glares at Courtney* Who do you think you are sister?! You were too chicken to jump off the cliff in Island, and you think you're the best member of the team!? Ha, sure! Courtney: *grunts* Stick with your stereotype, and stay silent. Frankly, no one wants to here it, B. I'm the A-List. You're what your name implies. Bridgette: *Walks to B* She's a bit tough, but, you'll get use to it* B: I'm not dealing with her bulls***, even if it kills me! Bridgette: *puts her hand on his shoulders* Come on, B. Let's not get angry with her, let's just, relax, and maybe do a little yoga meditation? B: No Bridgette! She can't speak down to the son of Notorious B.I.G! My daddy demanded respect, and I do too! Meditation ain't gonna help me! When someone smacks you in the chops, SMACK BACK! Not literally of course! Bridgette: *walks back a bit* I'll... just leave you two at it. Courtney: I'd be glad to give this big tough boy some loving! Loving from my fist of FURY! B: Oh yeah! Lay it on Ol' Thunder Belly then! Courtney: Well, you can show some manners like the real man you are, and wait, I'm a bit stressed out today. I need a massage, nice, long, hot shower, yoga, excercise, nutritional breakfast, and win the challenge for our team. B: A real man never is pushed around! Courtney: A real man? Please... Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. Gwen: *comes in cabin* Sorry I'm late. It took forever to find this cabin... Courtney: *pompously walks out of the cabin, shoving Gwen* I'm in charge. Gwen: *rubbing head* Got it... B: *to Courtney* I'M THE REAL MAN HERE! YOU'RE NOT MUCH OF A WOMAN YOURSELF! Challenge Chris: Challenge time! You will do the cliff jumping challenge from TDI! Most jumpers wins the advantage for the team in Part 2! GO! Lindsay: *in fear, to Heather* Wanna jump together, BFF? Scott: *jumps off* B: *jumps off* Derek: *jumps off* Noah: *sarcastically* Oh boy..............I love challenges that can kill me. *jumps off, bored* Dawn: *jumps off, meditating* Paper: Um.........*jumps off, recluntantly* Heather: No, there's no way I'm jumping. *folds arms* Lindsay: Okay... I'm too scared to jump off myself... can you push me off? Scott: *in the water at the bottom to Heather* OH YEAH! I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT! *shoots a spitball at her, which makes her lose her balance* Heather: I'd be ''glad ''to. *snickers, with an evil grin, and shoves her with all her might off the cliff* (CONF) I've always wanted to push idiots off cliffs, I was hoping to knock ginger snaps off, but, Lindsay is good enough. (END CONF) *slips, and falls off with Lindsay* Alejandro! Get down here! There's shar- *splashes in the water* Lindsay: *in water* Thanks Heather. We really did end up jumping together! Alejandro: Don't worry, Heather! I'm coming! *jumps to the rescue* Heather: Help! (CONF) I hate, hate, hate this show! Alejandro: *lands in water and carries Heather out of the water* Heather: Uh, thanks. Bridgette: *Faces the cliff* You can do it, Bridgette. You did it, like, what? 6, 7, 8, or something seasons ago? You can do it, now! *jumps* Courtney: I have this medical condition called- *slips on Scott's spitball which missed Heather* Ahhh! *falls off the cliff* Chris: And... time's up! The Stars got 6 jumpers, and the Players only got five. They get an advantage in the second part. The teams must now dig up parts to build a hot tub. The catch? Booby traps are set around the island! The Stars' advantage is that they don't have those on their section of the island. The Players are fair game. Start digging! Alejandro: *starts digging* Lindsay: *starts digging* Gwen: *starts digging* Courtney: *blows a whistle* Get digging! Bridgette: *starts digging* Heather: This is childsplay. *walks over to Courtney* Wow, you're a real leader, aren't you? Courtney: Duh, I'm a C.I.T Heather: That's awesome. It's also awesome how you're bossing around your entire team, only caring about yourself, and drowning out their say. (CONF) That's why I do, but still. (END CONF) You're a real, worthless, team player. Good luck. *walks back, and starts digging* Courtney: Shut up! I am a C.I.T! I NEED to boss people around! It's more like... Bridgette: Just get digging! Paper: *starts digging* Noah: *starts digging* Dawn: *starts digging* Heather: *continues digging* Courtney: *reluctantly starts digging* (CONF) Heather is just trying to make a fool of me. She's good, but, she's gone. Scott: *starts digging* B: *starts digging* Derek: *starts digging* Bridgette: *digs* Heather: *digs* Courtney: DIG! Scott: *digs* Gwen: What is Heather's deal? *digs* Scott: *digs* Alejandro: *digs* Lindsay: *digs* Gwen: I see the hot tub material! Scott: *pulls out a piece of wood* *a trap hurls Scott away* Gwen: *digs up hot tub stuff* Scott: *pulls out the pieces* B: I got something! Gwen: *starts making hot tub* *trap hurls Scott away again* Chris: *laughs* B: *helps Gwen assemble it* Derek: *Also pitches in* Gwen: *still building it* Lindsay and Alejandro: *digs up pieces but are hurled away* Derek: *helps build* Gwen: *almost done* Scott: *whispering to Heather* I promise to do whatever you say to be in your alliance! Gwen: *finishes* There! Chris: The Super Stars win the first challenge! Powerful Players, see you at elimination! Pre Vote Players Cabin (1) Scott: *to Heather* Listen, I'll let you do what you want in the alliance and I promise to listen! Just don't vote me out! I actually tried today unlike Griffin! 1 more chance and if I pull that Joker s*** again, I'm out! Heather: I think you're forgetting something. This is ''my alliance, you won't let me do anything, I let you. So, no. You're on your own, buddy. See you at elimination. Lindsay: *in private, to Heather* So, BFF. Who's going home? Scott: Fine! You tell me whatever to do, and I'll listen! (CONF) I'M THE AUTHOR OF MY FATE BUDDY! This is OUR alliance, not hers! But I can frame someone here and get off scot-free! (NON-CONF) *puts on gloves, takes out a finger print kit, approaches the sleeping Griffin, stamps his fingers onto the kit, swipes Heather's iPod, places it onto Griffin's hand and puts it under-neath his covers as the marks dissapear, then destroys his gloves and finger print kit* Griffin: Okay everyone, tonight we need to take out the biggest link, which is Alejandro. Also if you vote with me on this you can ensure your safety in the game tonight. Please consider it. *to heather* Hey, I'll vote with you tonight if you'd like. Who are you wanting to take out tonight? Apart from Scott, since he could be an asset when the numbers go against him. Scott: *to Dawn, whispering* I need to speak to you. Heather: *to Lindsay and Griffin* Scott, definitely. I don't care who's next, but Scott is going now. (CONF) Alright, I've got Lindsay, Dawn, Alejandro and I which will send Scott packing, and getting Griffin to vote with us would be perfect. Stars Cabin (1) Courtney: We won, thanks to my fine'' leadership, right... team? *awkward silence*' Bridgette: Right! (CONF) Getting goodie-goodie with Courtney wasn't a bad idea, maybe people will forget about my past... I only hope. Courtney: (CONF) Bridgette has been acting rather suspicious, ah well, any supporter is good. Everyone is probably just hiding the truth due to the embarrassment of admitting that they were wrong. Hmph. I always have my pride. Noah: *reading book* Paper: *recovering from a shark bite, when he was bitten off-screen* Ow........ow......... Gwen: Are you okay? I know what it's like being brutally injured, so let me help. *bandages Paper* Players Vote (1) Chris: Vote here. Heather: (CONF) Scott. Muah ha ha. Lindsay: (CONF) My BFF is voting Scott, so I will too. Alejandro: (CONF) Voting for Scott. SUCKS TO BE YOU! *cameraman confronts him* No, I'm not nice. I was just happy to see Heather again, but eliminating people is so much fun! HAHA! Dawn: (CONF) Scott. Sorry. Chris: Here are the results! Marshmallows go to... Dawn, Alejandro, Lindsay, Kyndel, and Griffin. Heather and Scott, the ultimate rivalry, one of you is going. The final marshmallow goes to... Heather! Scott, time to take the humiliating ride in the Flush of Shame! *flushes Scott* Scott: Before I leave! *dumps out all of Heather's clothes* Episode 2 Players Cabin (2) Heather: (CONF) Ah, I'm so relieved Scott's gone. I've got my alliance, and nothing will stop us. Oh, who will go next? First of all, we need to win. (END CONF) Lindsay, snag me my brush. Lindsay: Okay bestie! *gets it and brings it to her* Heather: Oh, and my hair straightener, shampoos, soaps, outfit to change into, breakfast, and get the shower running hot water for me. (CONF) Ah, it's nice to have a stupid slave. Lindsay: Okay. *gets everything she needed and turns the hot water on* Done! :D Heather: Thanks... bestie. Now, do whatever you want. I need my shower. *Walks off, into the bathroom* Chris: *over loudspeaker* In a twist, there is one hidden immunity idol per team. Lindsay: *to self* Oh, I know. I'll find the idol and give it to Heather. Then we'll be closer friends. *looking* Alejandro: *resting* (CONF) I have this stupid game in the bag! I played a part in an elimination already! Luxery here I come! Lindsay: *looks under a rock* Hey, cool! *picks up the idol, puts it in pocket and waits for Heather* Heather: *arrives back in the cabin, with her clothes back on, and a towel around her head to keep the moisture* Ugh, so... what now? Lindsay: I heard there was an idol around, and since we're BFFs, I thought that I could give you this. *hands the idol to Heather* Heather: *grins, evilly* Thank you, bestie. We'll always be BFF's. (CONF) What a moron, oh, I love stupidity! The idol is mine! Mine! Lindsay: So Heather, can I borrow some make-up? Heather: Sure. Don't waste it all though. Lindsay: *using make-up and finishes* That should do it. Plus there's still some left. *gives it to Heather* Stars Cabin (2) Chris: *over loudspeaker* I have hidden one idol in each campsite as a twist. McLean out. Courtney: *looks around, and immediately dashes out of the cabin, looking for the idol* (CONF) Those braindead losers on my team are probably looking to vote me out. I need this. Bridgette: Meh, I don't need it. Gwen: (CONF) After Heroes vs. Villains, I've been getting hate mail saying "You stink!", "Cody's a sweetheart, you are the devil!" and "Bridgette's innocence opposites who you are". Enough already. I'm guilty, I know. I'm debating if it's too little too late to redeem myself and make nice with Bridgette. Bridgette: So, Gwen... how's it hanging? Gwen: It's been... okay to say the least. Bridgette: You alright? Gwen: I've just been feeling kinda guilty recently. So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry we were at odds in World Tour and Heroes vs. Villains. Bridgette: It's fine, it's all in the past. Gwen: So does this mean we're friends? Bridgette: Sure. Let's bury the hatchet. (CONF) And bury Gwen with it. Derek: *whispers to B* We need to team up with Bridgette. *to Bridgette* Do you want to make an alliance with me and B? We'll be loyal Bridgette: Alliances? Eh, I'm not one for strategic games. I just want to have a good time. Category:Current